


Date Night Gone Wrong

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Jace Herondale, Broken Bones, Comfort, Cop!Alec, Cop!Jace, Date Night Gone Wrong, Doctor!Magnus, Established Relationship, Hurt, Hurt Simon Lewis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Simon gets hurt on date night.





	Date Night Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with the idea of Jace losing it when his Simon gets hurt. This is just something I whipped up on the fly.

In his line of work, Jace had been in lots of fights. He had heard it all. The dull sounds of fists hitting flesh, the crack of broken bones and the like. But he was not prepared for the sound of the metal bat connecting with Simon’s arm as the brave idiot placed himself between the assailant and Jace’s back.

He heard the bone crack and he saw Simon’s eyes widen before he stumbled backwards into Jace. He was suddenly covered in sweat and he was clutching his hand to his chest. “H-Hey…” his voice was tight with pain. He was barely holding on. Having had broken bones himself, he knew how painful it was.

Jace saw red.

The man with the bat raised the bat again, stupidly. But then they were always stupid. Jace kicked the guy’s legs from under him and he pulled Simon away from the fracas before going back to the guy who was charging at him again. They never learn.

All he wanted was a quiet date with his boyfriend, but in the city that never sleeps, there were always idiots who thought they could get away with shit.

And Simon got hurt.

The image of Simon’s face crumpled in pain fueled his rage as he pummeled the man into the ground. He let the rage take over as he hit the guy over and over.

“Jace!”

He heard someone call his name.

“Jace, that’s enough!” Alec’s voice penetrated his rage fueled haze and he stopped. The guy’s face was a mess of blood and snot. But he was alive. Jace’s hands flexed and before he hit the guy again, Alec pulled him off.

Suddenly the haze cleared and he was breathing hard. The restaurant was filled with officers and Alec stood next to him. He remembered calling Alec when the whole mess went down.

“Jace…are you OK?” his partner and best friend asked. “Where’s Simon?”

Simon!

Jace turned to where he had placed Simon before he went crazy. His boyfriend was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, his hand clutched to his chest and very pale. His body was shiny with sweat and he was hyperventilating.

Jace rushed to his side. “Hey.”

Simon looked up at him, a weak smile on his face. “T-That was hot. S-Scary, but really hot.”

Jace found himself chuckling softly. He looked at Simon’s arm. It was definitely broken. “I’m so sorry…”

“Hey. This is the most fun, I have had in…” he closed his eyes and whimpered in pain. “Besides, I couldn’t let him hit you. Better my arm than your head.”

Jace pulled out his phone, but Alec said. “I already called them. They’ll be here in a bit. Magnus will meet us in the Hospital.”

“H-Hey big guy.” Simon said, weakly. His voice was thready and he looked like he was going to throw up. “How’s it going…?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Lewis, again?” but he was smiling.

“I had to…” Simon closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. “…to…c-couldn’t let h-him…”

“Yeah.” Alec smiled. “Thanks.”

Jace sat next to Simon and the other man leaned against him. “My hero…” Jace said, lightly. Or tried to. His throat felt tight. Simon got hurt and he hadn’t been able to stop it from happening. His left hand was tingly and numb, he probably broke something in it too. He stroked Simon’s hair. It was stuck to his forehead.

“Really?” Simon smiled, “I saved you…didn’t I?”

“Yeah.” Jace said, his voice thick. “Don’t do it again.”

“Ha.” Simon scoffed without heat. “Fat chance.”

“The ambulance is here.” Alec said. Simon opened his eyes and grimaced in pain, his eyes glassy.

“This is 8th grade all over again.” Simon moaned. “Fuck…”

“What do you…Simon?!” Jace felt him slump against him heavily. He looked at him in panic.

Simon was out cold.

***

“Please, tell me I didn’t faint…” Jace heard Simon groan. He looked up and saw that Simon was awake. His hand in a cast was lying on his belly.

“Just like in 8th grade?” Jace asked, his voice scratchy with sleep. “Clary filled me in.”

Simon smiled. “Hey.” Then he noticed the bandage on Jace’s hand. “What happened to your hand?”

“A sprain.” Jace said dismissively. “I’m fine. How are you?”

“Hungry.” Simon said. “Are you OK?”

Jace smiled. Simon knew him well. He knew Jace would be beating himself up over this. “I’m good. Still angry that you got hurt.”

“But you got him, didn’t you?” Simon asked. “And it wasn’t your fault. If I didn’t act like I was Superman…I didn’t think…”

“You saved my life.” Jace stood up and kissed Simon on his temple. “Mayrse was here earlier. I think she likes you more than she likes me now.”

“She’s always liked me, babe.” Simon grinned. Then he closed his eyes. “I can’t believe I fainted.”

Jace gingerly got on the bed with Simon, taking care not to jostle his arm. Simon put his head on Jace’s shoulder and sighed. “That was a fun date…”

Jace laughed. “It was something.” He sighed. “Simon, I…”

“If you apologize I’ll kick you off this poor excuse of a bed.” Simon growled. “I’m fine, you’re fine. We’re fine…”

Magnus came into the room. “Isn’t this cute?” he said, grinning.

“Hey doc.” Simon raised his head.

“You are free to go home.” Magnus said, his hands in the pockets of his lab coat. “The cast should be off in a few months.”

“Months?!” Simon squeaked. “I hate these things. They itch.”

“I take it this isn’t your first cast?” Magnus asked. Then he laughed. “What am I saying? Of course it’s not…Alexander says you stopped a bat with your arm.” He shuddered. “Herondale, your boyfriend is badass.”

“Hear that babe?” Simon looked at Jace. “I’m badass.”

“And you nearly gave me a heart attack.” Jace said, standing up and helping Simon off the bed. “Don’t do it again. Leave the badassery to me.”

“Not a chance.” Simon leaned into him as they made their way out of the room behind Magnus. “Although being badass hurts like hell…”

Jace rolled his eyes. “You are crazy, Lewis.”

“You love it.” Simon said, linking his good arm with Jace’s.

Jace sighed, his arm tightening around Simon’s. “Yeah, I do. I love you.”

“I know.” Simon said. “I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
